


One Day

by splendid_sun



Series: Try [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Everyone is mean to Yuri during this day, Everything resolves in the end, Funny, Lot of emotions, M/M, Makkachin Lives, Swearing, Sweet Ending, The Bet, Yuri is maybe little OOC, pov switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12702474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: Otabek teases Yuri if he can handle a day without swearing. If yes, Otabek promises him a reward.





	One Day

"Fuck! Fuck this, you little shit! You´re already done, don´t ya? Hell yeah! I won again, you piece of garbage!"

Otabek sighs. His boyfriend may look like an angel on the first sigh with his golden hair and clear green eyes, but ones he opens up his mouth, all charm is lost. Yuri was swearing in almost every other sentence and considered it normal, even funny. It´s not like he has a bad vocabulary, he was just young and short-tempered. Several years ongoing puberty also didn´t help much.

Otabek was living with Yuri a couple years now and still wasn´t quite used to it. Sometimes he even wondered where did Yuri catch such juicy words, but he never gave it a deeper thought and Yuri just waved his hand about it. "Too much fuss over nothing, Beka. Just let it go," and his lovable boyfriend dragged away to the room with bag of chips in one hand and cola in another.

That was two years ago and now was Saturday afternoon, Yuri crashing videogames from the very morning and all could Otabek hear was swearing and sounds from the game. Yuri was sitting in front of computer for several hours now and it doesn´t look like he intended to end the game in the near future. Otabek was sulking on the couch, trying to watch TV, but it was not an easy task. After another buttload of F-words, he put TV on mute, tossed remote control on the couch and went to the room.

"Yura, stop it for a moment."

"What, why? I am winning, Beka, just wait a few fucking minutes." Yuri didn´t even look away from the screen, fingers furiously squeezing the buttons on the joystick.

"I want to talk with you, so be kind and give me a moment of your time, _please,_ " says Otabek, now visibly grouchy. Yuri noticed the change in his voice tone and paused a game.

"OK, just calm down. What is going on?" he asked curiously and turned his chair so he could look at Otabek.

"Yura, I know we have already talked about it, but it´s that swearing.."

Yuri rolls his eyes. "Seriously, _again_? What the fuck bothers you about it? We´re dudes, it´s normal."

"I know, I just.. it´s not like I hate it, or whatever.. but.. Yuri, you have such a lovely mouth, all I think about is how I want to kiss it and do various thing with it.. but then you start swearing, mental image is gone and my ears are bleeding again. I am just not used to it, I grew up in a polite household."

"Yeah yeah I get it, rich kids are such a whiners." Yuri grinns.

"Yura! You know it´s not like that. Anyway, back to business, I have a proposal for you."

Yuri frowns a bit.

"You mean wedding proposal? Dude, I am nineteen."

Otabek smiles a little, but shakes his head.

"Not yet." Otabek thought for a moment he saw a glimpse of disappointment in those malachite eyes but it could be also his imagination. He clapped his hands and continued.

"My proposal is - one day without any swearing. If you managed to accomplish this, I will reward you," he smirks and watches Yuri as his eyes went wide.

"What kind of reward?" asks Yuri.

"Don´t you wanna be surprised?" he asks him back, still smirking and reaching his hand to Yuri.

A moment of silence and then Yuri takes his hand and shakes it.

"Okay, I´m in. I´ve never lost a single bet. You are playing with fire, Altin."

"We´ll see. I´m looking forward to it. Could it be tomorrow, for example?"

Yuri lets go of his hand and turns his chair back to the computer screen.

"Sure, why not. Now let me finish this fucker off."

Otabek nods and goes out of room, already hearing Yuri´s familiar language.

_This is going to be fun_.

\--

The next day he wakes up first, sun already pushing itself under their jalousie. He smiled at Yuri curled to him, gently kissed that soft golden hair and somehow managed to climb away from the bed. Just when he was pouring the freshly-made coffee into two mugs, sleepy "Good morning" could be heard behind his back. He turned around, greeted Yuri with the kiss and gave him the mug. "Morning, love. Did you sleep well?" Yuri mumbles something and takes a sip from his coffee. Otabek can  already hear 'fuck, it´s hot' and rushes to prevent the inevitable. "Yurochka, ehm.. do you remember my little proposal from yesterday?"

Yuri gulps the sip, messy hair all around his face, eyes sleepy, looking into his own. Eventually, he nods.

"Don´t worry Beka, I didn´t forget. So, what´s the plan for today?" he yawns and leans on the kitchen´s desk.

"I need to go to the city to buy something, will you come with me?"

"Sure. Just let me finish my coffee."

A sudden doorbell echoes in the hall.

"What the-" starts Yuri, but Otabek´s look stops him at the right moment.

"I´m going to check who is that."

Just a few second after Otabek opened the door, Yuri could already hear familiar voices. _Too familiar_.

"Yurio!"

A tall, lean, silver-haired man followed by a big dog stomped in the kitchen and Yuri almost gagged with his coffee. He was still coughing when a second person came in, Japanese, with glasses and fidgeting with his hands nervously. When he looked up to Yuri, he smiled and waved his hand.

"Victor! Katsudon! What are you two doing here? Hey, get off!" he pushes Makkachin from his lap to the ground.

"You know, just going around and we thought 'hey, why don´t we come visit Yurio and Otabek'? We haven´t been here for a while!" Victor was smiling and immediately sat behind the table with Yuuri squeezing next to him. Yuri throws an angry gaze at Otabek, but he just shrugs his shoulders and said nothing.

"You haven´t even had your breakfast?" asks Victor dramatically with a look of sleepy Yuri and the empty plate in front of him. Yuri just gazes at him, as he is gulping his juicy answer down his throat.

"So it´s settled - we´ll join you for breakfast! Hope you don´t mind," winks Victor. "Otabek, what do you have to offer?"

\--

Yuri ended up having tedious breakfast with the most sappy romantic couple in the world and he couldn´t even raise objections against it. Grumpy, he sat behind the table, gulped his food and then was killing everyone within the room with his look, Otabek included. Finally his suffering came to an end, everyone around table began to rise and Victor with Yuuri were heading to the entrance hall. "Wait!" Otabek shouted, put on his jacket and throw one after Yuri, too. "I need to go to the town, we´ll join you. Come on, Yura." Yuri opened his mouth in surprise but he didn´t have time to protest, since Otabek took his hand, push him out of the room and locked the front room. "Perfect!" exults Victor. "We can go shopping!"

\--

The morning turned out to be even more pesky than breakfast. Victor knows perhaps everyone in the town, greeting and smiling on all directions. Yuuri was trying to do small talk with Yuri and jabbered about their recent trip to Hasetsu and how everyone greet Yuri and that he is welcomed to stay anytime. Otabek vanished to the post, barber and bookstore and will be gone for at least an hour. Yuri sighed and counted down second to his return when suddenly both Victor and Yuuri linked arms onto him and he staggered under the weight of two grown-up men.

"What´s with you two? Today you´re extra gross!" he barks and tries to escape the embrace.

"Oh, come on Yurio, you seem to be in a bad mood, what´s up?" Yuuri asks him, still too close.

"Nothing, just leave me alone.. at least for a minute."

He manages to find the free bench and sit. Miraculously, none of them followed him and he finally feels himself breathing more freely. He just gazed in front of him for several minutes, eyes jumping from pedestrians to dogs, bicycles and cars. "This bet was really a pointless idea," he says quietly, more to himself than to anyone else. Moreover, he secretly suspected Otabek to enjoy this "no swearing day", almost setting this all up, but he immediately pushed this thought out of his head. _He wouldn´t do it. He wouldn´t. If yes, I swear_ _I´m going to kill him._ He hugged himself and crouched on the bench. _And nobody even remembers it´s my birthday._

"Ah, there you are! We brought you something!"

Yuri raises his head in hope. _So they do, eventually..?_

Victor and Yuuri were approaching him quickly with tray and three paper cups in it. He sniffed and smelled the familiar scent. "Unfortunately, they run out with coffee after we ordered, so we took you a tea, hope you don´t mind?" Yuri pulls the cup out, expecting a joke. It had to be a joke. No one, not even his grandpa, would offer him a _tea_ at 10 A.M. He looks inside and indeed sees a pale brown liquid. Yuri took a sip and it really was a tea, with weak flavor, too much sugar and unfortunately without any alcohol. _Disgusting._ He grins and when those two aren´t looking, he pours off the liquid in the flowerpot behind him. _Worst birthday ever._

_\--_

In the coffee shop across the street, Otabek just finished his second coffee. He puts the cup on the saucer, looked on his watch and grabbed a jacket. "Okay, this should be just enough." He waves on the waiter and asks for a bill.

\--

"Hey guys!" Otabek finally catch them up. "I finished already."

"Beka!" Yuri rushes to him and hugs him perhaps too tight, still angry and sad from the morning about this stupid bet and everything connected to it.

"Hey babe. What´s going on?" he kissed Yuri quickly on his forehead.

"I can´t stand these two anymore. I´m getting diabetes from all the sugar around them. Can we just go home?" Green eyes looked firmly into the brown ones. Soft smile appeared on Otabek´s face and he pressed Yuri tighter to him. "Sure".

"Guys? We´re heading home already, time to make lunch." He waved them, they both waved back and went the opposite way.

"Yuri, come on, was it that bad? I was away for like an hour, so I hoped they wouldn´t torture your much.." he said softly to the blond head still firmly pressed to him.

"You have no idea!" muffled, but angry voice came from his chest. "First of all, you were away for like _two_ hours! Second, why couldn´t I come with you instead these two idiots? And that´s not swearing by the way, it´s a medical diagnose. For the last hour they glued to me like a gum, refused to let go of me and made fun of it. Even Katsudon! I swear, living with Victor had only made him sappier. And Victor was just laughing that we look like a big happy family. Gross! What´s worse, when I was waiting for them in front of the store, that stupid dog pooped right next to my feet and I stepped into it! Into big stinky dog shit! My shoe is ruined and those two almost died of laughter!"

"Oh Yuri, I´m so sorry. I had no idea what you went through," says Otabek emphatically and grabs those lean trembling shoulders in an embrace.

"Let´s just go home, okay? I´ll cook for you. But I must say I am so proud of you. You didn´t say a single swear and didn´t kill them, too. It´s admirable.

Yuri just nodded and leaned onto him. "I just wish this day was already over."

\--

"Yura, lunch is ready," Otabek peeped to the bedroom. His boyfriend was lying in the bed and resting, arms crossed on his forehead. _Yuri really seems today depressed. Well, after Victor and Yuuri assault, I´m not surprised. He still manages to stay calm, somehow._

"I´m coming," sighed Yuri, got off the bedroom and sat behind the table in the kitchen, waiting for Otabek to serve him the lunch. From the moment he woke up, this is the first thing he is looking for in this shitty day. The pinch of excitement vanishes quickly when Otabek puts mushroom risotto in front of him.

"Beka? What the- I mean what is this?" he stabbed a fork in a food.

"Risotto, Yuri." says Otabek calmly and sat to the table with his own portion.

"I hate risotto, you know that!" Yuri pushes the plate away and starts sulking like a five-year old.

"I´m sorry, but all I could find in the spense were rice and some mushrooms in a can."

"What? How is this possible? I was in a grocery store yesterday!" Yuri runs from the kitchen and starts raking in a spense. "I could swear I bought some meat and potatoes.."

"I guess we ate them already," Otabek turns back to the food. "If you are not gonna eat it, can I have it?" and pulls Yuri´s plate to him.

"You know what? You can do whatever you want, I don´t care." Yuri stomps out of kitchen.

_Well, this moment had to come._ Otabek sighed and went again to the bedroom. Impossible as it is, Yuri is sobbing - he really is, although he is obviously trying hard to pretend he is not. _I sometimes forget he is younger than me. This is really breaking my heart. Poor Yuri._

He sits on the edge of bed and strokes Yuri´s hair.

"Yurochka, I am sorry. Next time I cook your favourite, I promise. I didn´t know we had only this, otherwise I would go to the store obviously.."

"Okay, okay you don´t have to apologize. I am sorry too. I shouldn´t have.. never mind. I will eat that food anyway, I´m hungry. It´s just," he sits on the bed and hugs his knees, "it seems to me like the luck had abandoned me for today. Everything is wrong. And especially _this_ _day_.." he emphasizes the last words, looking on Otabek, hopefully.

But Otabek only nods and keeps stroking him, eyes kind, touch gently, but that´s all.

\--

_I swear he forgot. He totally forgot._ Yuri tries to remind him, but he sees no epiphany in them. He shakes his head and slowly gets up from bed. He is not a child anymore and doesn´t explicitly _insist_ on celebrating his own birthday, but still it´s nice when people remember the day he was born. Last year Beka gave him a butload of presents, but today is nothing but disappointment. And it´s not just _his boyfriend_ , but Victor and Yuuri seemed to forget too. Victor was no surprise at all - he was capable of forget everything from his wallet to his dog, but Yuuri..? _Well I am not forcing it. Screw it and screw everyone._ He kicked the blanket and went to the kitchen. He glared at the risotto and decided to rely on his power of imagination. _It´s pirozhki, it´s pirozhki.._

\--

Food at least fulfilled his stomach and calmed him down a bit. He decided to let that stupid bet out of his head and just enjoy the free Sunday with Beka. He could think of dozen of things they could do. _Maybe go for a walk, or watch a movie.. and after that.. Yeah, movie sounds good._ Yuri called from the bedroom to the living room where Otabek was reading. "Beka, you want to-" He was interrupted by a sudden phone ringing. Otabek´s phone. Obviously, he answered it and Yuri could only hear his deep voice. The call was short, just several minutes and after that Otabek peeped to the bedroom. "What were you saying, babe?"

"I was asking, if you want to watch a movie together afternoon? Or right now?"

"Oh, Yuri.. I´d love that, but I just got call from Jean and he wants to come to a visit..right now."

"What?!" Yuri almost jumped from the bed.

"That son of a-..I mean, that _person_ is going to come _here_ , in _our_ apartment?! Why?" Yuri was yelling now. He hated JJ even more than mushroom risotto and dislikes him in every aspect. He felt anger was building up in his chest.

"Yura, calm down, for heaven´s sake," Otabek puts palms of his shoulder and try to prevent him from running all across the apartment, "I know you hate him but this is nothing personal. Do you remember a few days back, I think it was Monday or Tuesday, I don´t know already.. anyway I told you I´ll participate with Jean on one project, remember? To mix some of his recordings? You said you don´t mind."

"I said I don´t _care_ , that´s a difference," growled Yuri.

"Okay, okay. So Jean was supposed to come to here during this week anyway to visit his aunt or whoever and was supposed to stop by so we could start working on it. I just didn´t know which day he would come. Evidently, he chose.. today. He said he was too busy till weekend. So we agreed he would come now to save the time. Please, Yura, I know you how hate him, but it will be just couple hours and after that I promise," he locked his look with Yuri, "I _promise_ we will do whatever you want". He leans and kisses him deeply. Yuri freezes for a second and then melts himself into the kiss.

"Okay then," he says eventually with softer tone, even tries to smile a little. "I mean, I overreacted, sorry. I know you are friends so take your time. I´ll be here, maybe playing some games."

Otabek hugs him so tight he gasps for air. "You are amazing, Yurochka. Sometimes I feel I don´t even deserve you. Sorry you have such a shitty day. I´ll make it up to you in the evening," he smirked and kissed him on the forehead again.

"You better do. And don´t forget about my reward, I intent to win this stupid bet." Yuri is smiling again, lust and triumph shining in his eyes.

"Of course," winks Otabek.

\--

Yuri is sitting in his room and gets bored. He just browses stupid stuff on his PC, listens to music and looks out of the window. JJ came two hours ago, his laughter and resonant voice can be heard from the living room. Sometimes he hears also craps of music, some tones sounds familiar but most of it doesn´t. He decides to let it go and is just about to get back to bed and slumbering, but his body thinks otherwise. _Now, off all times.._ He grinned his teeth but the urge is getting stronger and since most regular humans don´t have toilette next to the king-sized bed, he has no choice. He opens up the door and walked straight to the living room.

"Hello, Yuri- _chan_! Finally decided to show up?" Yuri turns his head to the right and there sits Jean- _stupid_ -Jacques Leroy, smiling like an idiot and greeting him with a beer in his hand. Yuri gave him the most contemptible look he is capable off and greets him too.

"Hello, _JJ_."

JJ laughs at first but then he turns to Otabek with concern look.

"Is this some kind of joke?" he asks, eyes jumping between Otabek and Yuri.

"Why do you ask?" asks Otabek with casual tone.

"No reason, but this is like the first time I came here and wasn´t called asshole or moron or douchebag right from the moment I stepped into the door. I almost miss it," he laughs again.

"Well, maybe next time. Don´t worry," Yuri gives him a finger and goes to the toilette.

On the way back, JJ calls at him again.

"Actually, I think this is the first time you _ever_ used my name, Princess," he chuckles and Yuri felt the anger is starting to build in him again.

"You just want to piss me off, don´t you," he barks back.

"Okay okay just relax, both of you. Yuri, we will finish in like half an hour, so in the meantime you can pick up that movie or something," Otabek looks at JJ and the other man nods.

Yuri just mumbles something and slammed the door behind him.

Laying on the bed, he counts off the minutes till JJ finally leaves. _I really don´t understand how can Beka talk with him sitting on the one couch and doesn´t want to kill him any minute_ _that guy opens up his mouth._

\--

When Yuri finally hears the front door banging, he jumps off the bed and rushes to the kitchen. Otabek is just putting the glasses into sink. Yuri clings to him.

"Finally you are just mine. If you tell me there is someone another coming I guess I will just have to kill him," says Yuri serious for effect, but he is evidently joking.

"Okay," laughs Otabek, lets go of the dishes and together they move to the living room. Movie is already loaded, so he just pushes "play" and settles on the couch. Yuri cuddles to him immediately.

To his horror, after a while, Otabek starts yawning and doesn´t seem to stop.

_Unbelievable. It´s not even nine in the evening. What is he, an old man or something?_

After another 10 minutes Beka pauses the movie.

"Yura, I´m sorry, but today was somehow tiring for me. I am going to bed already. I hope you don´t mind, " he smiles a little, gets up and is heading to the bedroom. No 'i love you', no goodnight kiss and not even a birthday sex. Yuri entire day was shitty as hell, but now he´s really pissed. Otabek just disappoints him, _a lot._

"What the _fuck_ , Beka?" he hears himself saying. Right now he doesn´t care about some stupid bet or anything. Anger which had been building up in him all day is bubbling in his chest and he just wants to release it. He saw Otabek turned around and looking at him.

"What?"

"What do you mean, "what"? You´re asking like an idiot! When those two saps came in, you didn´t say anything! Then you just vanish and leave me alone with them, although you know very well how gross they are! And then that shitty Canadian asshole comes, only to make fun of me and now, you´re going to bed in nine thirty like some fucking old men, you totally forgot about my birthday and you ruined everything!"

Yuri sputters everything in one breath and now is panting for air. Otabek looks at his watch and notes.

"Almost 17 hours. Impressive."

"What?" asked Yuri, little bit confused of everything, but definitely feeling better after he took his anger out on Otabek.

"And by the way, I didn´t forget," Otabek smirks, turns to the left and whistles.

Before Yuri can even take a proper breath,, he notes some motion and noise. It is coming from their spare room. They don´t use it, it´s for guests, but since almost no one is coming over it is mostly locked and Yuri nearly forgot it´s there. And then he saw it - Victor, Yuuri, Mila, Georgi and even _JJ_ are all coming to the living room, smiling, laughing and waving to him. For a moment, Yuri is thinking this is a dream, but it´s definitely not. Otabek is standing in the middle of it, pulling him in a hug and shouting.

"Happy birthday, Yuri!"

\--

Yuri freezes for a minute, lets himself be hugged by Beka and everyone, hears 'Congratulations!' and feels patting on his back and shoulders. But then he manages to free himself from all of this and shouts aloud. "What the fuck is this?"

Everyone quietens and stepped back. Otabek stays in the front.

"You know, Yuri, I never said it was a bet. I only said it was a proposal."

Yuri gives it a thought for a minute and admits Beka was right. Not out loud, of course.

"But I must say, it was one of the most interesting days I ever spend with you. I have learned two thing today. First, you have probably the strongest will of all people I´ve ever met."

Otabek starts clapping, his eyes are shining with proud and love. Yuuri follows him and soon, everyone is doing the same. Yuri starts to look around and some warm feeling is spreading from his chest to the rest of his body.

Otabek is moving towards him and the rest of his speech is whispered into his ears.

"And secondly, that I cannot live without you. I love you so much. Please, forgive me this oversized joke, I admit I´ve crossed the line today. But I just couldn´t resist to see what are you capable of when you really try. Are you still angry with me?"

Otabek presses his palms to his cheeks, his look is concerned and deep. He could easily get lost in those eyes. Yuri steps forward, touches his forehead with his own and can almost feel his thoughts. He cannot be angry at him, not today after everything he had prepared.

"Beka, you really are an idiot. I love you too," he replies and kisses him openly. Otabek opens up his mouth and returned his kiss, their tongues happily welcome their reunion. Finally Yuri broke the kiss and smirks a bit.

"So you really did have everything planned, didn´t you?" he asks openly.

"Well, since you agreed to my proposal, I had to take advantage of it, at least a little," Beka smiles a bit. "Of course I couldn´t predict that unfortunate Makkachin incident, but.."

"Okay, stop, not everyone has to know about it," hisses Yuri and gently pokes his boyfriend into ribs.

"I just hope this party will help you overcome this shitty day," Otabek kisses him once more and waves on the others to join in.

"Oh, I´m so sorry, Yurio," Yuuri hangs up to his arms immediately and his look is so guilty that Yuri actually feels sorry for him for a second.

"I didn´t meant to be mean to you, but you know Victor - the second Otabek told him about the bet he already started to figure out the strategy that would definitely drive you crazy.."

"I get it, Katsudon. You don´t have to apologize, okay?" Yuri slightly pat his shoulders and Yuuri starts hugging him from happiness.

"Yuri, I´m proud of you!" Mila hugs him too.

"Honestly I didn´t believe you can do it, but you are stronger than you look!"

"Okay, _baba_ , just let go of me. Your hair is tickling my nose."

Mila laughs and vanishes. Even Victor and JJ come to shake Yuri´s hand and he accepts it. He deserves some respect, after all.

When the general laughter quietens, Otabek turns to Yuri once more with a medium-size box he took from God-knows-where. He passes it on to Yuri who looks up on Otabek in surprise.

"I promise you a reward. Consider it as my birthday gift. I hope it will make you happy, Yurochka."

Yuri face goes red at his pet name, but carefully takes the box from Otabek. It´s heavier than it looks, so he puts it on the carpet and crouches over it. The lid is slightly opened but he still cannot see the inside.

Yuri finally opens the box and it´s overwhelmed.

Inside, on the beige pad, lies snow-white kitten and swings his tail. On the sudden noise it sits up, turns up to Yuri and meows. It´s eyes are crystal green and Yuri know this is life at first sigh. He leans on, takes the kitten out and puts it in his lap.

"Aaah," says Mila affectionate and everyone else is following.

Yuri stands up, holding the kitten firmly, yet gently and goes to Otabek.

"Thank you, Beka. This is the best gift ever. It´s beautiful."

He leans on and they both kiss, gently, not to frighten the kitten.

Forgetting everyone around them, Yuri takes kitten into his hands and start stroking him. The kitten is looking around for a bit and then lays himself back into Yuri´s arms. Yuri feels a familiar touch to his shoulders, turns to left and smiles. Otabek smiles back and kisses him into his hair. Yuri turns back to kitten and whispers softly to the small furry ears.

"Welcome to the family."

**Author's Note:**

> My first completed fic! I hope you liked it! I have several other in progress in my PC and many others in my head, but I would like to make this into series. However, the other stories will be more focused on intimacy, I guess. This was supposed to be the last part, enlightenment of the series but I was so nervous about my first longer work so I uploaded it first :D I just hope I can fulfil this goal I set up for myself. Wish me more time to write! :D  
> All faults are my own, comments and kudos are always welcomed!


End file.
